i learned from you now your gone
by hsm4ever123
Summary: Gabby's dad just died she is asked to say something at his funeral she sang a song that she and her dad wrote much better than sounds just dont now how to put it into words. Give a chance R&R please give a shot.


**I learned from you from you… now you're gone**

**A/n ok so you guys are thinking WHAT A NEW STORY! Well guess what you are all wrong… This is just a one shot and may I warn you it is very sad (maybe)…**

* * *

**summary: **Gabriella's dad just died and she is now at his funeral… she is suppose to say a few words but she instead sings a song both Gabriella and he wrote … it may be sad but I really don't know…

* * *

It looked like any other really good morning in May the sun was up the birds were chirping and everything seemed to be perfect, everyone seemed to be happy, everyone but the Montez residence. What was going on in the Montez house was the worse thing that can happen on a perfect day like this… they were getting ready for a funeral, so what right? WRONG… the funeral was for Mr. Montez. He died in a Car Crash by a drunk driver while going to pick up Gabriella. The two woman dressed in black seemed to have just brought the whole house down as in they were moving they just could not stand staying in the house of her father. Right after the funeral they will move, not out of abaturky but just in a whole new neighborhood.

The two women were done getting ready they headed out the door, Mrs. Montez first Gabriella second. Once they both stepped out of the house the whole sky seemed to go black (btw: this does not relate to my story ahhl~w kk). The two ladies did not notice they just headed towards the car and drove to the church. Half way there Gabriella just broke down and started to cry "Mom it's not fair why he has to die why can't the drunk driver die I mean it is his fault!" Gabriella said through her tears. "Gabriella, sweetie, please understand and be strong… it what he would want" said Mrs. Montez. "Wh-what about wh-what I w-want" said Gabriella breaking into sobs. "Ohh honey what do you want" asked Mrs. Montez. Gabriella was full on sobbing then and said "I- I wa-Want m-my da-daddy!" was all that Gabriella could say through her sobs. "Oh sweetie, I am sorry. But look we are here." Said Mrs. Montez not really knowing how to comfort her daughter.

They entered the church and saw everyone crying. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez sat at the very back. Later before he gets buried will they see him Gabriella thought not really wanting to see her dad after what just happened in the car thinking she was going to break down again. "Mrs. Montez, Gabriella I am so sorry for your loss." Or "I hope you two will be fine" was heard when ever people passed by them it got on Gabriella's nerves. The next person who walks by and says's that she will punch them in the face. "Mrs. Montez, Gabriella" started the pastor and Gabriella was putting her hand into fist. "I really need you two to say something please" with that Gabriella undid her fist and just nodded she thought _lucky him_

Gabby's POV:

The ceremony started and It was mom's turn to talk just like pastor told us too. She said "David was my one true love and really good friends with most of you… his death will affect us all, but I think it will affect Gabriella the most living without a father who was the closet to her is very hard. As for me I lost me true lover and my best friend. This is going to be hard for all of us but we can get through it… together. Thank you" and that was it that was her 'big speech' but now it is my turn

I went up on stage and caught a glimpse of my father's pale face. I honestly did not know what to say, but after looking at his face I think now I do. "hi… umm I now I was suppose to day something but instead I am going to sing" "it is a song that me and dad wrote just a day before he… well ya does some one play guitar?" I asked a guy raised his hand and I handed him some music. I got on the piano and started to play

_I didn't want to listen to what you were saying  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself  
You taught me well_

_I learned from you  
That I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you_

"STOP" I yelled all of sudden "yes there is more of the song but umm…. my Dad was supposed to sing this part so ya" the music started to play again and a boy started to sing

_We always don't agree on what is the best way  
To get to a place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you and give you the distance  
To make your decision without any fear_

_I'm grateful for all the times  
You opened my eyes_  
"troy" I whispered. Troy my boyfriend he started to sing the chorus

"sing with me Gabby" he said and then I started to think of my father and just nodded

_: I learned from you  
That I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned You_ _taught me to stand on my own  
And I thank you for that it saved me it made me  
And now that I'm looking back I can say  
I learned from you  
That I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you  
I learned from you  
I learned from you_

I looked directly at my dad and said "I learned from you dad and I will NOT crumble I learned that straight is something you choose, I just keep on believe, life's no question that is a lesson I learned from you dad I learned from you to be strong." Then I looked at the audience "how about we make my Dad proud and learn from him and be strong, not crumble and just believing in him" I said and pumped my fist into the air and everyone clapped. I ran over to troy and hugged him we kiss and earth shattering kiss and I learned how to love even when he was gone… but I learned he is never gone.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked it because I loved writing it but ya I am working on Chapter 6 of ahhl~w (.~weather) kk so ya if you don't know what that is go check it out kk people ya I know it was not that sad ok well that saved you some tissues but people please tell me really what you think tell me IT FUCKEN SUCKED GOD WRITE BETTER! Ya it can be that bad or you can be nice and write WOW BUT SPELLING so ya or u can say it was nice but anyway I really hope you liked it. I just really wanted to write a one shot so ya FIRST ONE ohh and don't own hsm or the song I learned from you it is Billy Ray and Miliy version kk so ya if you want to go on you tube and check it out.**


End file.
